Heatbreak II Happiness
by KawaiiYuuki
Summary: harry potter inuyasha crossover... really good... must read.... after the final battle kagome goes back to the future only to go to hogwarts to try and forget all her sorrows... SesshKags, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbreak II Happiness**

Crossover with Inuyasha and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except any that I make up ! I also don't own any of the songs that I might use in this FF or any other that I might write.

Notes: Takes place during everyone's 7th year and after Naraku is defeated. Harry, Hermione, and Draco are going late due to personal reasons.

Ages:

Sesshomaru-18 in human years, survived throughout the years and didn't change that much other than not despising humans. Can tolerate them enough to be friends with.

Kagome-17 but going for 7th year. Hasn't changed other than turning goth/punk due to depression. More out spoken and shit.

Blaise and every other Harry Potter character-18 years old.

Couples: sesshomaruXkagome, dracoXoc

**Starting Out** (Chapter 1)

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

'How in the HELL did I get stuck on this train with these couple of… hmm… how to put this nicely… egotistic retards!? I really wish my friend Kyoru was here with me, she would know what to do in case you ever get stuck in the same room with a bunch of losers.' I thought this as I looked around the small compartment on the Hogwarts express.

Sitting in front of me was the so called, "Brightest witch of HER generation", next to her was the golden boy himself, the-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die, Harry Potter, then sitting next to me was the one who was the least loserish of them all, Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't know if he really was a loser because I didn't really talk to him, but I could tell that the other two were complete goody goodies.

'I think I'm gonna go insane if I stay here with all this quiet and tension.' So I decided to take out my NEW and IMPROVED i-pod, and put it to one of my favorite songs, called Around the World by ATC. I blasted it because I could just hear the quiet; it just bugged the hell out of me. So sue me if it's a tad bit, on the preppy and if they got a problem with it they can just KISS MY ASS!!!!

_**Normal Point of View**_

'Wow that's a peppy song for someone who looks so sad; like she's seen to much for her age, like death, tragedy, and disappointment.' Draco thought this as he listened to the song that he could sort of hear, but could tell that it was very upbeat.

He also looked at what she was wearing, the girl was wearing bondage pants that was sewn together with neon green thread and had chains and spikes on it, and she was also wearing a black shirt with an Emily the Strange Argyle Sweater Vest over it. She wore her hair down, and it had blood red, midnight blue, and silver highlights on it. The girl also had three piercings in the right side of her ear and had 4 in her left ear (AN: there are studs in them).

'I wonder how fast the new brooms are going to be this year. I just can't wait to see the rest of my fans; they must have just missed me to death with not being able to see of hear the sound of my voice for a whole summer.' (AN: wow, check that ego!) thought a dazed Harry just thinking about all of his imaginary fans.

'This NEW girl is going to be a bad apple I can just tell by the way she dresses and that song that she's listening to is so annoying, and she just had to blast it!' (AN: hints of jealousy just because someone looks better than her. Honestly people these days.) Hermione thought to herself as she looked at the girl sitting next to Draco. 'God I can't stand this song any longer!' With that thought in mind Hermione stood up and yanked the headphones off of Kagome.

After she yanked the headphones off she said to a pissed off Kagome, "Turn down your music or shut it off!"

"What the fuck is your problem frizzhead!? You would think that the so called, 'brightest witch of her generation would know better than to mess with a pissed punk girl! So I suggest you go fuck yourself while I go find myself a new compartment. I'm afraid that I'm allergic to patheticness." (AN: Sorry if you like Hermione, but she just bugs the hell out of me with her know-it-all ness. So sorry to ya'll who like her.)

With that said a most liberated Kagome walked out leaving a sad and broken Hermione to be comforted by a friend who could care less.

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

'That was entertaining, but let's see I can always sit in the back cart so I can lie down for a while.' So with that thought in mind she walked to the last compartment. While listening to Hollowman by Trapt.

_**Meanwhile in the other compartment**_

'Wow that was interesting. She seems like she'll be in Slytherin. I think I'll try to find out more from her.' So with that thought he got out of his trance like state to follow her out.

He came out just in time to see her go into the last compartment, where he and his friends usually sit.

_**Back to Kagome**_

'Hmmm. I think I'll read a little of the book that Kyoru got me.' So she took out the book, and its title was **How to Control Your Miko Powers: Plus Ways to Make Weapons Out of Your Miko Energy** (AN: Completely and totally made up for the sake of this story sorry if it sounds totally ridiculous.)

She had just started reading the first sentence when Draco came in.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." With that he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Seeing his hand she took it with hers and shook it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter up!!! YATTA!!! It's the beginning of a really GOOD friendship… or is it? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Sessh: So wench when shall this Sesshomaru be making his GREAT and most AWESOME entrance?!

Yuuki: I don't know, so why don't you juts shut your trap and go in a corner and cuddle with your boa (that looks really really soft).

Sessh: Females and their constant mood swings… grrrrrrrrrrrr….maybe if u review she'll get out of this shitty attitude…

REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI SHIMASU!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbreak II Happiness**

Crossover with Inuyasha and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except any that I make up ! I also don't own any of the songs that I might use in this FF or any other that I might write.

Notes: Takes place during everyone's 7th year and after Naraku is defeated. Harry, Hermione, and Draco are going late due to personal reasons.

Ages:

Sesshomaru-18 in human years, survived throughout the years and didn't change that much other than not despising humans. Can tolerate them enough to be friends with.

Kagome-17 but going for 7th year. Hasn't changed other than turning goth/punk due to depression. More out spoken and shit.

Blaise and every other Harry Potter character-18 years old.

Couples: sesshomaruXkagome, dracoXoc

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

'Hmmm. I think I'll read a little of the book that Kyoru got me.' So she took out the book, and its title was **How to Control Your Miko Powers: Plus Ways to Make Weapons Out of Your Miko Energy** (AN: Completely and totally made up for the sake of this story sorry if it sounds totally ridiculous.)

She had just started reading the first sentence when Draco came in.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." With that he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Seeing his hand she took it with hers and shook it.

**Now**

"So Draco Malfoy, how long have you been going to Hogwarts?" Kagome asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Since I was a 1st year," replied Draco.

"Hmm so you've been with over-bearing frizzhead and Mr. I'm-so-vain for that long?" Kagome questioned having a look of sympathy in her eyes for Draco.

"Tch. I know. You know how hard it is to have to spend that much time with them? It's almost unbearable."

For the rest of the train ride to the castle Kagome and Draco talked and got to know each other better. They talked about their pasts, what they wanted for the future, their friends, their loves, their pains, and whatever else they could think of. They had become instant best-friends.

**40 Min. Elapsed: **

"Hey Kags, we're finally here. Home sweet home with a bunch of un-bearable twits," Draco said with hmph not liking the idea of having to see those wannabe hero Gryffindors, or those pathetically trusting Hufflepuffs, or even those wish-they-were-Gryffindor Ravenclaws. The only thing he was looking forward to was the thought of seeing his friends again after that break.

"Whew, finally. I thought we were never gonna get here," Kagome said with a little laugh.

"So Kags, shall we be off then?"

"Hmm I'll meet you at the Great Hall; I think I'll just walk there. You know, get some time to think and stuff."

Draco looked at Kagome for a couple minutes before answering, "Alright Kags, just be careful. Trust me when I say that there are some pretty freakish creatures out there, not including Pot-head and band of wierdos."

"Don't worry Draco, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl remember." Kagome said rolling her eyes a little.

"Of course you are Kags. I'll see you there then." Draco left towards the carriage that was waiting to take him to the castle.

'I guess I should get going then.' With that though Kagome got her I-pod out and turned it out the loudest it could go, drowning out all the sound that was around her, and started her journey towards the castle.

The song that came up since her I-pod was on shuffle was Obvious by Blink 182.

_I saw you again  
I think you used me again  
Should we try this before  
We give up and move on_

This song, it brought up memories that she had buried deep within her locked heart. Her eyes had a glazed look as she continued walking to the castle almost robotically. She thought of Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyo, Sango, Naraku, and Shippou, all of the people in her past that she had hoped she would never remember.

_And pretend to restore  
What we have and hold on  
At times like these  
It's Obvious_

The memories flashed past her eyes going from her tossing Shippou into the air laughing and smiling, and then it went to one of Inuyasha's fights with his older half brother Sesshomaru; the memories kept flashing, her eyes starting to tear as she remembered those memories that she had hoped to keep locked in her cracked heart.

_I saw you again  
I know you fucked him again  
Can you comfort yourself  
WITH the sense of revenge _

The next memory didn't flash and change to another one; it was the one that was buried the deepest into her subconscious. The memory was of the day that changed all of their lives, all of her friends and family, and her enemies. It was the day that they were all waiting for anxiously, the final battle with Naraku.

**Flashback to Final Battle**

The day had started off as normal as ever for the group of shard hunters, well as normal a day as ever with the final battle with Naraku looming ominously in the air. They all knew that it would be coming soon; it was all a matter of when he chose to strike. They were packing up their belongings when miasma started to flow out from the woods and a dark laughter filled the quiet clearing.

"Kukukukuku little shard hunters. I know you've missed me. You should hand over those jewel shards while you still have a future." Naraku mocked smirking at the rag tag group that was caught off guard.

"Shut up Naraku. You'll never win." Inuyasha growled. His eyes flashing with anger as he remembered their last run in with the vile hanyou which including Naraku crushing Kikyo's clay body in front of him. Inuyasha remembered that vividly as he saw Kikyo's ashes fall to the ground and Kagome's soul shoot back into her.

"Kukukukuku little hanyou, watch that temper of yours it shall be your undoing." Naraku smirked as Inuyasha charged at him

"INUYASHA!!! NOOOO!!" Kagome yelled as she watched Inuyasha charge into battle without thinking from the anger. The rest of the group already fighting against the many demons that Naraku had brought to aid him in the battle. Kagome got snapped out of it as she looked around the clearing seeing her friends who had become her 2nd family fight the demons. She watched as a demon came up behind Miroku catching him off guard as he tried to protect the fallen Sango. Sango was knocked out when she got flung into a tree. The demon behind Miroku stabbed Miroku through the heart and all Kagome could do was watch, too stunned to move.

Miroku's breathing was labored as he started losing his energy. Sango had started to come back from the blood that was dripping from Miroku's wound onto her face (AN: Miroku is using his body to protect Sango. Meaning he's leaning over her.) When she was finally awake she looked at Miroku with wide eyes brimming with unshed tears as she watched her love slowly die from the fatal wound.

"Miroku," she whispered as Miroku's eyes met hers.

"I… love…" Miroku started to say before he collapsed on her, dying before he got to admit his love for her.

"No. No. No! Miroku! You can't die! I love you! You can't just leave me here! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Sango yelled moving so that she was leaning over Miroku, but he just layed there unmoving, all of his life force gone. With tears streaming down her face she looked up at the vile hanyou that caused all of their suffering and with an increased vigor she started fighting, not only for her family, but for her friends, and her love (AN: Kohaku has already died at the hands of Naraku around the same time that he killed Kikyo.)

As the battle continued, Kagome finally snapped out of her stupor at the scream that was ripped from the voice of her little one. She looked up to see Naraku holding Shippou up with one of his tentacles. Her eyes turned to slits as she watched Naraku holding her kit.

"Kukukukuku miko. I think I've caught a rodent. Maybe I should just get rid of it and better the world of its rodent problem." Naraku said smirking evilly at the fear and anger that shone in Kagome's being.

"Mama! Help Me! Help…" Shippou cried to his mother, tears falling freely from his eyes. Naraku just kept smirking as he slowly increased his hold on Shippou causing the little kit to gasp for air. Kagome looked on in horror as he slowly squeezed Shippou harder, causing the kit to turn blue. The pressure becoming too much for Shippou his eyes and ears to bleed. When the pressure was finally too much Shippou's head exploded. Kagome fell to the ground at the loss of her kit. Naraku smirked having thought that he broke the spirited miko.

Kagome looked to the side where Inuyasha had been thrown into a boulder. Sango was still fighting, but was losing her strength quickly and didn't notice the tentacle that was coming towards her until it was too late for her to dodge and it pierced her through her lung. She coughed up blood and crawled her way too Miroku.

"I'm coming for you love, wait for me." With that Sango collapsed on Miroku as she died.

"Kukukuku little miko. There all gone save for one, but don't fret for I shall remedy that in a second." He looked towards Inuyasha's fallen form and picked him up with his tentacle. He smirked at Kagome as he grabbed each of Inuyasha's limbs with a tentacle and slowly pulled them apart. Inuyasha woke with a shout as he was slowly ripped apart, quite literally. His eyes got wider as popping noises could be heard along with Inuyasha screaming. All Kagome could do was watch hopelessly as Inuyasha was slowly ripped apart. Naraku kept pulling Inuyasha apart until Inuyasha fainted from the pain, and Naraku had finally had his fun and just tore Inuyasha's limbs apart, killing him in a painful way.

"Kukukukuku little miko, there all gone, no one to help you now."

"Naraku you vile piece of shit. How dare you mess with me and my family. You will rue the day you ever messed with me." Kagome said angrily as she raised her tear stained face to look at Naraku with hatred shining in her eyes. Her powers started to plus around her violently shining a bright white, a white that could rival that of the clouds on the sunniest days. Naraku looked at her with real fear in her eyes as her powers started to encompass the clearing they were in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!" Naraku's scream could be heard for miles as he was purified into nothing but ash with his half of the jewel shard purified on top of the pile of ash.

As her power ebbed back into her body she fell to her knees. The loss of energy and her family finally hitting her. Before she blacked out she saw cold, calculating, amber eyes looking at her in amazement.

**Time Span:**

When Kagome finally awoke she found she was in her room in modern Tokyo. She immediately broke down, drawing her knees up to her chest sobbing as the events that passed finally hit her. Kagome's mom came bursting through her door at the sound of her daughter's crying.

**End Flashback**

_Are you leaving me here  
With the taste of the end,  
At times like these  
It's obvious_

Kagome still thinking about the final battle didn't realize that she had stopped a little ways from the castle doors. Her eyes were watering as she remembered that painful day.

'No, I said I'd never cry again.' Kagome told herself as she furiously wiped her tears away.

_I saw you again and again and again  
There's some room to move  
On to move on to move on  
And i saw you again and again and again  
How do we fix this if we never had vision _

As the song came to an end she realized that she was in front of the doors to the castle. So she pushed them open with a little effort and walked through them towards her new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors, but I'm doing this without a beta so bear with me. Also if you have any suggestions tell me and I'll consider them :. Anyways, that's an end to the second chapter.

Sayonara minna-san! Remember to R&R!!!


End file.
